Big Cook Wittle Cook
Big Cook, Wittle Cook is a television series for nursery school aged children, broadcast on BBC television channels (particularly the 4kids digital television channel). The programme is set in the kitchen of a café, with two chef characters, Big Cook Bill and Wittle Cook Small In 2005, the duo featured in commercials for Betfair, the Channel 4 official sponsor, during The Ashes cricket series, being shown as two part advertisements at the beginning and end of each break. Trailers for the programme on the BBC spoofed the food adverts of Morrisons, which featured the voice of Dervla Kirwan. Until February 2012, CBeebies aired repeats on the channel Format The format of the programme includes a visit to the café by a nursery rhyme, fairy tale, or fictional character (such as Incy Wincy Spider or Humpty Dumpty). Each episode would begin with Big Cook Bill and Wittle Cook Small doing an activity or encountering a problem, and then a visitor would arrive by the door of their cafe with Small giving the viewer and Bill hints about who the visitor is After revealing that visitor, Small then tells a short story about the visitor and ends of his stories to be the real hero. Next, they decide to cook the visitor a meal from Bill's recipe book, and collect the ingredients from either; the fridge, freezer, cupboard, fruitbowl & vegetable basket (added in series 3). If a ingredient is missing or if one of the two want to know how a ingredient is made, Small will then fly away on his magic spoon to see where one of the ingredients is made, such as a chutney factory or a rice field Once Small gets the ingredient or tells Bill how a ingredient is made, the two proceed to sing a song, remind the viewers of what is required for the recipe, and begin to cook. After finishing the meal and serving it to the customer, they then sing a song about cleaning up the kitchen. In return of cooking a meal for the visitor, they receive a gift that would solve their problem Episodes Princess And The Frog Bill's family decide to come and stay and Bill is worried he does not have enough beds for them all to stay in. But, a princess visits the cafe for a meal and they cook her princess pie; in return, she leaves them a present of some duvets and mattresses for Bill's guests Customer Princess Food Princess Pie Ants Bill is trying to pick some flowers for the local summer fare but is not having much luck when the flowers are gone a Ant visits the cafe and they make ant cakes In Return he leaves them some flowers Customer Ant Food Ant Cake Knight Bill has been in the garden trying to pick some apples. he gets afraid that the apples will fall down from the trees and hit him on the head Tyler The Knight comes into the cafe for a meal and Bill makes him a Pizza Shield. In return the Knight leaves Bill and Small his knight's helmet - so now Bill can wear it in the garden to protect him from falling apples Customer Tyler The Knight Food Pizza Shield